WallE Remodeled
by DragonOTDarkFlame
Summary: Takes place several years after the movie. It was a routine day, until he found something that would change him forever, and place him in the middle of a war, a war that he would be capable of fighting! Wall-e/Transformers. Rated T for now.
1. The Chrysthaem Massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Wall-E or Transformers. If I did, Ravage would have been in all of them, cuz he is AWESOME!

After reading a Wall-E Transformers crossover, I decided to try making one of my own, here's hoping you like it!

* * *

It was quiet in the hallway of the cruise liner ship_ Chrysthaem_, the once bright lights now shattered, the service robots smashed. Yes it was quiet, deathly quiet. Suddenly the quiet was broken as the sounds of heavy footsteps clanked across the floor. A robot that dwarfed the shattered remains that littered the hall trudged along. The rooms and halls had been forcefully expanded to accommodate him and others that now walked in them. He left tracks of blood, and blood adorned the twin blades he wore on his arms

'It had been so easy' he thought, '_these humans we're in no way a match for us! Paralyzed by their laziness! It was like squashing big fat bugs'_ The robot had actually performed his thought process, and took sadistic pleasure from the gory results. He delighted in the feel of the up close and personal kill, rather than his brethren who mostly preferred to simply blast their victims. Only his leader and the few others that fought like he did truly had his respect.

"Wreckage!" Came a voice from down the hall, "Come! Soundwave found the captain of this scrap heap, and Megatron is interrogating him."

"Whatever Blackout…" Wreckage said with disinterest, Blackout he didn't care too much for, although he admired the little friend who usually cruised on his back. "I don't care for the Q&A part, but if I get to do the disposal…"

"Not likely…" Blackout interrupted, "The way it's shaping up, Ravage is going to be the one who does the clean up."

"Fine with me!" Wreckage said with some interest now. Aside from doing it himself, he _deeply_ enjoyed watching Ravage work.

Megatron looked down in disgust as the bloated human frantically worked at one of the few functioning computers. Most had been destroyed when Megatron had destroyed the impertinent autopilot robot. Now the captain was desperately trying to find clues to what they wanted in order to save his life. Soundwave had left the room a short while ago, but Ravage remained. The panther-like robot never took its eyes off the captain, which unnerved the poor man greatly.

Now Megatron heard Blackout and Wreckage enter. He noticed Wreckage's smirk as he regarded the trembling man. Megatron knew of Wreckage's favorite pastimes and enjoyed indulging them. He motioned for Blackout to leave and for Wreckage to stay. Wreckage's smirk broadened into an evil grin. He knew what was coming.

The captain lit up as he found what he believed would save his life. "Records show that the object you want passed by our ship about 150 years ago. It was small so not many records remain, but it looks like its heading the way we originally came from." He showed Megatron on the screen with a nervous smile.

"Very well." Megatron stated simply.

"So I can go, right?" The captain said nervously.

"You gave me what I wanted." Said Megatron, "So in return I won't kill you."

The captain sighed in relief, but his sigh caught in his throat as Ravage began to move towards him, snarling. He saw Wreckage's grin then looked to Megatron.

"Wait a minute! You said…"

"As I said…" said Megatron, "_I_ won't kill you."

And as he left the room, Ravage sprang forward.

Megatron boarded his ship, as the sounds of the captain's screams died away. He approached his ship's computer and ran a simulation based on the data he had gotten. The cube would continue along its path until it made contact with the third planet of the Sol solar system, a small planet known as earth. He activated his com connecting him to all his underlings and began to speak.

"I have found the trail of the All-Spark and have discovered its destination. All Decepticons! MOBILIZE!!"

* * *

Well thats my first chapter, what do you think? Grisly? As for their vehicle forms, ill give them when they actually touch down.

* * *


	2. Rebuilt and Reborn

Took me a while but I got my idea for the story's path in my head

Disclaimer: I don't own Wall-E or Transformers, but I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Rebuilt and Reborn

His eyes opened, and the room came into focus. He looked around; his wife was still sleeping contentedly in their alcove. Now he saw the familiar light flicker before his eyes. It was time to charge his batteries.

He moved over to the door of their small, but comfortable home and pressed the button beside it. The door rolled open and warm sunlight entered the room. Once again he felt grateful for the tactile receptors his friends had given him, he could feel the warmth of the rays on his frame and it was obvious why the humans enjoyed it so much. Quickly he ventured to the top of his home and opened his solar panels. Almost immediately, he felt the invigorating effects of the rays charging his batteries. Combined with the warmth they provided, charging his batteries became his second favorite thing to do, aside from spending time with his lovely wife.

"Wall-E?" came a voice he could never forget, he turned his head and once again beheld her, and marveled at how, even after all this time, she was still so beautiful. Most robots accumulated some dust over the years, but she constantly looked like she had just come off the assembly line. "E-vah…" he stated dreamily. Although here name was properly called Eve, the way he said it allowed her to identify him as her own. Some of the other robots used it, but from him it seemed natural and right.

"Work?" Eve inquired. The city in which they lived had see a dramatic improvement in the twenty-five years since the humans had returned to Earth, they had completely cleaned and rebuilt the city where they had landed, and now they were working on outlying areas. Wall-E had experience, 725 years to be precise, and it had been invaluable to the humans' efforts. Wall-E nodded to Eve, his friends would need his help. He went back down and entered the beat-up truck they called home, though now it was a _clean_ beat up truck. M-O had personally seen to that, the little cleaning robot had been so jittery the first few days that they had had to remove the foreign contaminant identifier in his circuitry and re-modify it. He had seemed rather happy with the change, since he could now clean what he needed to clean without hearing bleeps every time he looked around.

It took him only a few seconds to get his cooler/backpack on and bid farewell to Hal. The little cockroach had passed away a few years after they had returned; Captain McCrea had said that it was amazing that he had lived as long as he did, but Wall-E still missed him. He had however taken pictures while Hal was around, and had created a little shrine to him along one of the walls. Eve had taken a picture of him poking his head out of a Twinkie with cream on his face and antennae, and it warmed their circuits each time they saw it. Wall-E had a lot of friends now, but he would never forget his little companion who was with him those lonely days before Eve came into his life.

Ready for work, Wall-E went over to Eve. She put her arms around him and the two lifted off into the air. Wall-E found flying exhilarating, and Eve was more than happy to indulge him with a flight to work. As they soared through the air they looked to the center of town and beheld the Axiom. The ship that had originally been a hive of lazy humans and monotonous robot work was now the nerve center of their city, some trees and other plants had grown around and on it, but for the most part it was still the same. Inside however, it had seen a major reconstruction, the pool area had become a health and fitness center, the inner hotel rooms had been repurposed into command centers that oversaw the efforts going on around the city, and the captain's quarters were now today what the White House had been long ago. The regenerative food buffet was retained, for use during bad harvests, but healthier foods were requested these days. Captain McCrea, or rather President McCrea as had been decided 24 years ago, by unanimous votes all around, had worked hard to make the city what it was today, and Wall-E and Eve were happy to know him.

Looking below him, Wall-E pointed and warbled, and Eve, upon seeing the focus of his attention, immediately understood and lowered them down to the ground. "John!" they stated happily. "Hey! Its Wall-E and Eve!" said their friend of 25 years, "Come to see how your buddy John is doing?"

John was in a white vehicle wearing a sharp looking uniform with a peculiar badge on it, McCrea said that people like him were called "police officers" and were similar to the security bots that worked on the Axiom. For all its improvements, their city was _not_ a perfect one. There would always be someone who wanted something for no work at all, but thanks to the efforts of John and his police force, even a simple purse snatching was a rare occurrence. People were more focused on living actual lives instead of always being taken care of. That was the strange part though. McCrea had set aside a part of the Axiom for the people who didn't _want_ to have to go back to working, but some people didn't take that option either. John had a theory that some people did it for the rush, to simply feel more alive than they had before, and strange as it was, Wall-E empathized with them somewhat. As he regarded his friend, Wall-E also noticed that one of the other things about John was that he was noticeably more in shape. He was still a little chubby around the edges, and his hair had a touch of gray in it, but the way he carried himself, you'd never call him old or out of shape.

"So are you heading out to help my son with the clean-up?" John inquired, Wall-E nodded vigorously and Eve giggled. "That's great!" Said John, "He was in such a rush today, he forgot the lunch Mary made for him. It would be great if you could take it to him." He reached into the back of his car and pulled out a little sectioned container with various foods in it. "I was going to try to take it to him myself, but since you're going there anyway, it would be great if you could get it to him. And tell him to be careful. After that meteor shower three days ago, it pays to keep an eye on the sky." Wall-E and Eve nodded affirmatively, and setting the container in Wall-E's storage unit, resumed their flight to work.

'Its getting away from me! If I don't pick up the pace, I'm going to lose it!' he thought as he increased the output of his pod's engines. 'Optimus trusted me to keep it in my sights so I could guide them to it. If I lose it now, that will be all the advantage the Decepticons need! Wait...that planet...the Allspark is heading right for it! If I can just keep up with it, I can guard it until the others reach me! C'mon Camshaft! The entire Autobot race is counting on you! You can't drop the ball now!'

* * *

yep! using camshaft, saw him in the toy aisle, read his description, and thought "he's PERFECT!'


End file.
